Les retrouvailles d'un homme
by Malina Artamis
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Harry part avec Ted sans un mot pour personne. Ron, son meilleur ami est blessé par ce comportement. Trois ans plus tard alors qu'il est marié avec Hermione et a deux enfants il revoit Harry et une étrange relation s'installe alors. Mais alors Harry apprend que Voldemort est de retour ou plutôt Tom Jedusor. HP/RW et mention de threesome.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ou bonsoir. Je commence une nouvelle fiction avec l'espoir qu'elle vous plaise._

_Cette histoire mettra en place une histoire d'amour entre Harry et Ron (je trouve qu'il y en trop peu sur ce couple) et mentionnera du threesome. Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, fermez cette page car j'en suis une dingue et qu'il sera très présent dans cette fiction. Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf ceux que j'ajouterais de mon propre cru) mais sont à JK Rowling._

_Avant de commencer je souhaitais préciser que ceci est une correction de mon premier prologue par une gentille bêta-correctrice, qui est , qui a dû supporter toutes mes erreurs de français, alors merci à toi si tu me lis._

* * *

Prologue

Alors que les gens autour de moi, hurlait leurs joies, je me laissais tomber au sol avec les bras de Ginny m'entourant dans un cocon plein de réconfort. Tout était terminé, je venais de tuer Voldemort d'un simple Expelliarmus. Oui, la paix allait revenir sur le monde sorcier, tout comme sur celui des Moldus. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis la voix dure et forte de Ron appeler sa petite sœur, on pouvait ressentir une telle détresse dans sa voix, que je levais la tête pour le chercher du regard mais au lieu de croiser une tête rousse, je découvris véritablement pour la première fois, depuis le début de la guerre, tous ces corps sans vie allongés sur le sol. Je laissais mes larmes couler, des larmes de tristesse. Puis je vis Ron, tenant la main d'Hermione, courir vers nous. Ginny se releva, m'entraînant avec elle.

_« Gin' tu dois venir, je… je… »_

_« O.K, Ronnie, je viens avec toi, aller viens on y va. Tu viens, Harry? »_

_« Oui, j'arrive, Gin'. »_

Je marchais main dans la main avec elle en direction de ce qui me semblait être la Grande Salle. Je sentais émaner de Ron une énorme tristesse, il marchait grâce à Hermione qui le soutenait. Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'une chose de terrible venait de se produire. Je voulais m'arrêter, ne pas assister à une nouvelle scène de désolation, mais je continuais tel un automate. Je gardais mes yeux baissés sur l'herbe souillée de sang et pourtant si verte en ce jour d'été. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Je ne voulais pas voir tous ces corps sans vies qui signifiaient la fin d'un monde plein d'innocence qui était le mien encore jusqu'à hier. Car oui, hier encore je me berçais d'illusions. Et aujourd'hui, je devais grandir, mais tout cela faisait trop pour moi. Alors je me laissais guider par l'amour de Ginny. Arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Ron se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit de tenir le coup, que toute sa famille était là avec elle. Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, moi non plus je l'avoue, mais cela devait être terrible si Ron lui annonçait ce qu'on ignorait ainsi, avec autant de patience et de prévenance dans la voix. Ginny commença à paniquer.

_« Ron, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en supplie »_ lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

_« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas il faut que tu regarde par toi-même. Je suis désolé, on a tout fait pour la protéger mais elle a voulu nous défendre et… »_

_« Qui, Ron ? Qui ? »_

_« Gin' … »_

Ginny courut vers ses frères qu'elle aperçut au loin et je découvris par la même occasion une assemblée de roux autour de ce qui me semblait être un corps. Je vis Bill tenant dans ses bras Fleur qui était en larmes et les jumeaux en larmes également se regardant avec des yeux vides. Charlie tenait son père par les épaules et Percy lui disait ce qui me semblait être des mots réconfortants. Ron serrait très fort la main d'Hermione, il se retenait de pleurer, je le voyais à sa posture. Je m'approchais alors lentement du groupe et découvris Molly Weasley, allongée, les yeux encore ouverts mais sans aucune once de vie les animant. Elle gardait son expression féroce mais aussi ce côté maternelle qui m'avait toujours rassuré. Je me détournais pour partir plus loin, en marchant vers la tablée des professeurs. Mon regard s'attarda sur deux corps posés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se tenaient encore la main. C'était devant ces visages sans expression que je me laissais tomber au sol. J'avais devant moi, le couple de Tonks et Remus, ma famille, mon dernier attache à mon passé, mes parents. Mais ce que je retenais le plus, était leur fils qui n'avait plus de parents, qui comme moi, allait grandir sans parent. Il lui restait sa grand-mère qui le chérirait jusqu'à ses derniers jours.

_« Harry, je vous cherchais. »_

Je me retournais surpris d'être interpelé de cette manière, et je découvris le visage éprouvé de Minerva McGonagall. Elle me regardait avec tristesse. Il me fallut quelques millisecondes avant de réaliser qu'elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom.

_« Venez, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, il faut que nous parlions. »_

_« Cela peut attendre. »_

_« Je ne pense pas, mon enfant. »_

Je me levais et la suivis jusqu'au bureau du directeur qui restera pour moi éternellement celui d'Albus Dumbledore. En entrant dans la pièce, qui avait tant changée - le phénix avait disparu et l'emplacement de la Pensine n'était plus au même endroit - je vis Kingsley Shacklebolt, debout derrière le bureau avec un bébé dans les bras et observant les tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs.

_« Harry, je suis heureux que tu sois monté !»_

_« Qu'est-ce que Teddy fait ici ? »_ lui dis-je en m'avançant et en prenant Teddy de ses bras. Je le berçais, alors qu'il jouait avec mon index.

_« Harry, nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Assieds-toi seulement. »_

_« Je sais pour ses parents mais il lui reste sa grand-mère, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »_

_« Justement, Harry. Sa grand-mère a été tuée ce matin avant le début de la bataille, nous pensions que tu étais au courant. »_

_« Qui va s'occuper de cet enfant ? »_ lui demandais-je avec peur, moi qui pensais qu'il ne perdrait pas sa grand-mère au moins… Mais Teddy avait tout perdu en une journée : ses parents et sa grand-mère. Mais à quoi avait pensé Remus et Tonks de partir se battre et d'abandonner leur fils ?

_« Harry, c'est toi. »_

_« Quoi, Comment ? Enfin, je veux dire pourquoi moi ? »_

_« C'est ce qu'ont décidés Remus et Tonks, si jamais il leur arrivait malheur, la garde de leur fils revient au parrain de Ted Lupin, c'est écrit sur ce papier. Et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien toi le parrain de ce bébé. »_

_« Mais je ne peux pas, je suis trop jeune. »_

_« Harry, écoute-moi, tu as toujours le choix. Si tu refuses alors l'enfant ira dans un orphelinat, et si tu acceptes alors tu auras sa garde complète. Et nous comprendrons très bien si tu refuses. Tu es jeune, tu viens juste de sortir d'une guerre et c'est beaucoup de responsabilité à assumer. »_

En fait, l'idée de prendre Ted avec moi ne me dérangeait pas, mais je n'aspirais plus qu'à une vie paisible loin de ce monde de sorcier qui m'a vu grandir. En vérité, depuis que j'ai vu tous ces corps et surtout ceux de ses parents, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : m'enfuir. Oui m'enfuir loin de tout cela, de toute cette douleur, causée par ma faute. Mais prendre ce minuscule bébé de même pas deux mois avec moi, alors que j'allais tout quitter, partir sans argent, était un peu irresponsable et imprudent.

Je baissais la tête vers ce bonhomme qui était passionné par mon index. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux rouges puis violets l'instant d'après. Seuls ses magnifiques yeux dorés hérités de son père et qui renfermait une telle joie de vivre, me convainquirent que je ne voulais pas abandonner cet enfant. Je compte lui offrir une enfance plein d'amour. Une enfance que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir, même si j'en ai tant rêvé. Qu'importe si je dois partir loin, avec lui, afin qu'on soit seul. Je lui offrirais tout mon amour. Tout mon avenir sera tourné vers ce bébé, que lui et personne d'autre.

_« J'accepte d'avoir sa garde complète. »_

_« Bien, Harry. cet enfant est à toi. Je te l'amènerais dès demain, si tu le veux bien. »_

_« Est-ce que je pourrais le garder avec moi dès maintenant ? »_

_« Bien sûr, Harry. C'était juste pour t'arranger. »_

_« Bien. Si Ron ou même Ginny me cherchent, dîtes leur que je suis rentré à la maison. J'ai besoin de calme. Au revoir Kingsley, au revoir professeur__e__. »_

_« Au revoir Harry, bonne soirée. Si tu le désires, tu peux prendre la cheminée pour aller chez les Weasley. »_

_« Merci. »_

J'arrivais dans la maison des Weasley. En passant à côté de l'horloge, je découvris avec tristesse l'aiguille représentant Mme Weasley pointée sur « Mort(e) ». Je montais les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage de la chambre de Ron dans laquelle se trouvaient encore quelques-unes de mes affaires. Je pris alors le nécessaires, le plus important, je pris également de l'argent moldus que j'avais laissé là au cas où un jour j'en aurais eu besoin. Je mis mes affaires dans un sac fourre-tout, qui pouvait contenir toute sorte d'objets et de toutes tailles sans jamais s'agrandir ou prendre du volume.

Je posais Ted sur le lit et je m'allongeais à ses côtés puis je fermais les yeux tout en lui tendant ma main. Je laissais pour la dernière fois les souvenirs depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard et ma rencontre avec Ron afflué dans mon cerveau. Je me voyais dans le train, perdu, face à Ron qui semblait tout connaître de ce monde plein de magie, plein de choses extraordinaires. Je m'émerveillais et lui m'apprenait. Puis Hermione était rentrée dans notre vie comme la tornade brune qu'elle était. Je nous revoyais faire les quatre cents coups dans le seul but de nous amuser ou de sauver le monde comme je le pensais à l'époque. Pour moi, c'était de simples gestes qui aidaient à faire avancer le monde, à faire apparaître la lumière dans notre univers remplit de noirceur et de magie noire.

Je me levais et regardais une dernière fois autour de moi. Nonobstant, pris de remords, je m'emparais d'un bout de papier sur lequel j'adressais quelques mots à mes amis de toujours, ainsi qu'à leurs familles. Je me surpris à prendre plus de temps afin d'écrire la lettre de Ron, la seule personne avec qui je me suis toujours senti le plus proche, et aucunement jugé. Avec Hermione je me suis toujours senti inférieur, tandis qu'avec Ron je me sentais juste moi, Harry. Je souris et m'attardais une dernière fois dans cette chambre, imaginant Ron et Hermione mariés, vivant heureux, avec plein de moments de bonheur mais aussi des disputes qui ne feront que renforcés leur couple. Je les imaginais entourés de bambins roux et bruns aux cheveux broussailleux ou lisses. Ils auront de merveilleux enfants.

Je pris Teddy dans mes bras ainsi que mon sac et mes économies puis partis en laissant la lettre pour Ron sur son lit et l'autre s'adressant à sa famille sur la table de la cuisine. Je transplanais loin de là, dans un quartier de Londres où je commençais ma nouvelle vie. Pas vraiment comme je l'avais prévu mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout prévoir dans la vie. Ted pleura un peu mais il me suffit simplement de le bercer en douceur, pour qu'il se calme. Oui, mon avenir était cet enfant et ce monde moldu.

* * *

_Suite au prochain chapitre où on fera un bond de trois ans dans le futur et qui s'intitulera: Et maintenant?_

_J'espère que ce petit prologue sans prétention vous aura fait plaisir et que je vous retrouverais au prochain chapitre. Je ne dis pas non aux reviews que ce soit pour me dire que c'est nul (si bien sûr vous avez des arguments sinon on appelle cela de la méchanceté pur et simple) ou que ce soit pour me lancer des fleurs et me faire sourire (oui, oui j'en ai besoin des comme ça aussi)_

_Si tout se passe bien, c'est-à-dire que j'avance bien pour le chapitre 2, la suite arrive samedi après-midi._

_Bisous Bisous_


	2. Chapitre 1: Et maintenant ?

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Alors voici le chapitre 1 du PDV de Ron._

_Le chapitre à été corrigé par les bons soins de (je te remercie encore une fois)_

_Warning: cette fiction contient du yaoi et du threesome, par contre je ne sais pas encore si il y aura du lemon ou non._

_Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Et maintenant ?

**3 ans plus tard:**

**PDV Ron**

Je me réveillais en cette matinée d'été au son de la douce voix de ma sœur, qui venait me réveiller le jour de mon mariage. J'ouvrais des yeux sûrement plein de fatigue, à cause de mon enterrement de vie de garçon qui la veille fût très mouvementé avec mes cinq frères, et surtout Fred, George et Charlie. Ainsi que quelques-uns de mes amis, tel que Draco, Blaise et Grégory. Nous avons d'abord fait une partie de Quidditch puis Fred nous avait emmenés dans un club de striptease sorcier. J'avoue avoir beaucoup bu, pour fêter mon dernier jour en tant que jeune homme puisqu'aujourd'hui j'allais devenir un homme grâce à une femme merveilleuse, talentueuse et drôle (quand elle le voulait). Je descendis dans la cuisine avec pour seul bruit le hurlement de Ginny qui me disait de me dépêcher puisque la cérémonie commençait à 11h et qu'il était déjà 10h. Mais en gros fainéant que j'étais, j'avais paressé dans mon lit. Elle voulut m'empêcher de manger mais papa entra dans la cuisine et lui dit de me laisser me nourrir sinon je risquais de m'évanouir. Ce que j'acquiesçais au fond de moi, puisqu'à cause de ma gorge aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. À peine je mangeais un croissant, que Draco entra habillé d'un magnifique costume gris avec une chemise noire. Il alla embrasser ma sœur sur la bouche et me salua de son sourire narquois, qui n'avait pas changé depuis le collège. Mais il avait perdu son masque impassible de cette époque et n'abusait plus autant de gel, laissant ses cheveux blonds libres.

_« Tu vois même Draco est__ prêt__, alors que toi c'est ton mariage et même pas fichu d'être à l'heure. »_

_« Tu devrais monter prendre une douche__, __la belette, __t'inquiète __pas pour cette magnifique jeune fille, je m'en occupe personnellement. »_ me dit Draco avec un sourire taquin.

Je remarquais alors que Ginny était déjà prête, il est vrai qu'elle était magnifique. Elle portait une petite robe rouge qui mettait ses cheveux flamboyants en avant, ces derniers étaient légèrement bouclés avec deux mèches coincées par une barrette à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle portait des chaussures à talons vertigineux de la même couleur que sa robe. Maman aurait été si fière en cet instant. Je secouais la tête et montais à l'étage en laissant mon petit déjeuner en place.

_« Et tu crois que c'est bobonne qui va ranger, peut-être? »_

_« Gin', laisse-le tranquille un peu, il est stressé. »_

_« Stressé, tu parles oui, il utilise juste son mariage comme une excuse. »_

_« Mais non, c'est parce que… »_

Je n'entendais pas la fin de sa phrase, car au même moment je rentrais dans la salle de bains et allumais l'eau. Je me déshabillais tranquillement. Mon dieu, j'allais me marier aujourd'hui. Je n'y croyais pas. Il y a de cela, un an j'ai demandé Hermione en mariage, dans un beau restaurant moldu, le jour de notre mise en couple. Et j'ai appris il y a deux mois, que j'allais être père pour la deuxième fois dans un peu moins de sept mois. Oui, j'avais déjà une fille qui se prénommait Malina. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup avec ses longs cheveux roux un peu bouclés, mais elle avait les yeux de sa mère, d'un marron chocolat malicieux. Elle avait le caractère d'Hermione, à mon plus grand dam. Malina avait environ trois ans, puisqu'elle était née peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Que j'étais heureux ! Oui ma vie avec Hermione semblait merveilleuse. Mais il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un à ce merveilleux tableau, ma mère, oui. Mais également mon meilleur ami, qui restera dans mon cœur pour toujours, Harry Potter. Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, il est parti en me laissant un simple mot, et il me manquait chaque jour que faisait Merlin. Je me souviens encore de ce jour maudit où la guerre a pris fin, le jour de la disparition de ma mère, mais aussi de _sa_ disparition. J'étais arrivé à la maison voulant lui parler, qu'il soit juste là, lui expliquer ce que je ressentais mais aussi le réconforter et en arrivant je…

_**Flashback:**_

Voilà c'était la fin de cette stupide guerre, pour le pouvoir. Je transplanais à la maison toujours soutenu par Hermione. Les jumeaux firent de même. Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, et regardais l'aiguille avec le prénom de maman.

_« Je vais chercher Harry, re__ste ici,__ Ron. »_

Pourquoi me précisait-elle de rester là, je ne pouvais plus bouger, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que plus jamais je ne verrais maman me regarder avec ses yeux furieux ou même l'entendre crier après les jumeaux et s'extasier devant Harry. Merlin, mais où se trouvait ce dernier, Kingsley nous avait dit qu'il était au Terrier, nous attendant avec Ted dont il avait eu la garde. Oui, pour lui aussi ça devait être compliqué, peut-être plus que je ne me l'imaginais. Hermione redescendit quelques instants plus tard, les sourcils froncés sous la préoccupation.

_« Je ne trouve pas Harry, il n'est pas à l'étage. __J'__ai cherché partout et il n'est pas là. Mais Ron, j'ai trouvé ça avec ton nom dessus et je suis sûre que c'est son écriture. »_

_« Oui, nous aussi on a trouvé une lettre adressé__e à__ la famille. »_ dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix - je souris en me disant qu'au moins une chose ne changera pas.

_« Donne-moi cette lettre, Hermione, s'il-te-plaît. »_

Elle me la tendit et je commençais à la lire tranquillement. Au fur et à mesure de la lettre des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, de tristesse.

_Ron, mon cher petit roux (pas__ si petit)_

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas te dire tout ce que je vais écrire dans cette lettre de__vive voix, __mais je pense que si je le faisais je risquerais de changer d'avis sur plein de chose__s._

_ Tu dois te poser__beaucoup de questions ou p__eut-être as-tu compris. Mais __je veux que tu saches __que tu seras toujours la première personne qui m'a donné de son temps, de sa patience pour m'apprendre ce qu'était ce monde plein de magie. Tu as été aussi la première personne qui a su me regarder au-dessus des apparences, voir au-delà de cette fich__ue __cicatrice que j'aurais tant aimé ne pas avoir. Mais d'un autre côté__, si tel avait été le cas, je m__e demande si je t'aurais connu, toi et ta merveilleuse famille.__Je suis sûr d'une chose, __c'est que maintenant que je t'ai renco__ntré, __plus jamais je ne t'oublierai, et tu garderas toujours une grande place dans mon cœur, mon cher frère. Puisque oui, c'est ce que tu es pour moi, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, ma seule famille depuis la mort de Sirius et aujourd'hu__i… celle__ de Remus._

_Ron, je pars, oui je sai__s : je ne su__is qu'un lâche. __Pourtant il le fa__ut. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, de vivre une vie normale, sans reconnaissance de la part d'autres personnes, alors que moi je me dég__oûte. __Enfin bon, je voulais encore une fois te remercier pour to__us ses magnifiqu__es moments que tu m'as fait vivre. Bien sûr il y a eu des disputes mais que serait une amitié sans dispute __? Au __moins on a mis notre affinité à l'épreuve._

_Au revoir Ron, ou plutôt Adieu, devrais-je dire. Je te souhaite une merveilleuse vie aux côtés d'Hermione ou même avec une autre femme, mais je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, même si tu as perdu des personnes à qui tu tenais tellement aujourd'hui. J'essaierai de vivre heureux moi aussi, et surtout rendre heure__use la pe__rsonne qui comptera le plus pour moi à partir d'aujourd'hui, Teddy. Car oui si Kingsley et McGonagall ne te l'ont pas dit, j'ai eu la garde de ce pauvre enfant qui a perdu toute sa famille aujourd'hui, sauf moi, son parrain._

_Je suis désolé pour ta sœur si elle pensait que elle et moi on finirait ensemble, mais dis-lui (ou pas, comme tu veux) que même si j'étais rest__é, c__ela aurait été impossible et pour plusieurs raisons, que je ne cit__erai __pa__s dans cette lettre, et que je garderai__s__ pour moi. Embrasse fort Hermione de ma part, et __explique-lui que si je ne lui ai pas la__issé de__ lettre c'était simplement car j'__en n'ai__ pas eu le temps. Sois heureux Ron, et ais plein d'enfants surtout, q__ui soient aussi __goinfre et paresseux que toi._

_Harry _

Je pleurais. Comment avait-il pu m'abandonner au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin ? Hermione me prit dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle était là, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Son étreinte était trop douce, trop de tendresse y transperçait, contrairement à ceux de mon frère où on sentait sa virilité, sa timidité. Elle voulut lire la lettre pour voir ce qui m'avait autant touché mais je serrais le papier contre moi, comme si c'était la seule chose qui me raccrochait à ce monde. En vérité ce n'était qu'une simple lettre, mais elle restera pour toujours le souvenir de la plus belle amitié que je n'ai jamais vécu.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Depuis cette découverte je faisais de mon mieux pour ne plus penser à cet homme qui avait était mon meilleur ami mais aussi mon frère. J'avais essayé de faire ma vie comme il me l'avait dit tout en étant heureux malgré son absence. Je secouais la tête et sortis de la douche tout en m'entourant les hanches d'une serviette. Puis j'allais devant mon armoire et pris mon costume trois pièce noir avec une chemise blanche, le basique. Puisque c'est ce que voulait Hermione : un mariage mélangeant la magie mais aussi le monde moldu. Alors que je descendais les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine et montrer à ma sœur que j'étais prêt je tombais sur ma petite opale. Elle me sourit et me sauta dans les bras en criant un joyeux « Papa ». Je la réceptionnais dans mes bras et la serrais fort contre moi. Je descendais dans le salon où je m'assis sur le canapé, puis posais ma petite pu-puce sur mes genoux. Je la regardais me sourire. Elle commença à me raconter sa journée mais je partais dans mes songes en me disant qu'elle était vraiment ma plus grande réussite. Oui c'était ma petite étoile dans la nuit sans lune. J'avançais grâce à sa petite bouille. Elle était adorable dans cette petite robe rose avec des roses cousues dessus par sa tante Fleur. Ses cheveux roux étaient d'un côté parfaitement bouclés mais de l'autre ils n'étaient même pas coiffés, ce qui me fit dire que Fleur allait bientôt arrivé toute rouge de colère et me regarder, exaspérée, quand je la défendrais.

Et ce que j'avais prévu arriva, alors que ma petite Malina me parlait de sa soirée chez Amanda, une amie moldue. Sa tante apparut les mains sur les hanches et le regard noir.

_« Malina ! »_

_« Tata Fleur ! »_

_« Laisse-la Fleur, elle est heureuse de voir son papa. »_

_« Oui et je suppose que c'est une raison pour partir__tandis __que je__ lançais un __sort. __Il a atterri sur Bill !__»_

_« Me dispute pas, papa. Je suis par__tie c__ar tu me manquais et tonton Bill et tata Fleur n'arrêtaient de se faire des bisous comme maman et toi. Sauf que tonton disais tout le temps '' je te veux''. Alors je m'ennuyais donc je suis venue te voir. »_

_« Fleur ! »_

_« Quoi? C'est pas moi, c'est ton frère. »_

_« Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que c'est bien fait pour cet idiot s'il a les cheveux bouclés, il n'avait __qu'à ne__ pas dire de telles choses devant sa filleule. »_

_« Oh, vraimen__t. Bien, al__ors débrouille-toi avec cette fille trop capricieuse pour rester assise sur une chaise un quart d'heure. »_

Malina se mit à pleurer tandis que la française partie, énervée. Je me tournais vers ma fille et lui dit de se calmer. De me sourire. Bill descendit à son tour, les cheveux remis en place. Il s'excusa pour le mal causé et pris ma fille dans ses bras m'annonçant que Ginny me cherchais. Ainsi, je devais aller la rejoindre pendant que Bill s'occupe de ma fille. J'acquiesçais et me levais pour monter à l'étage où je trouvais Ginny embrassant à pleine bouche Draco. Je me raclais la gorge pour qu'ils me remarquent et se détachent un peu. Ce qu'ils firent au bout d'un moment. Je remarquais, à contre cœur que j'aurais aimé être amoureux de quelqu'un comme ma sœur aimait Draco. Avec Hermione, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, je ne dirais pas que je l'aime, non ce serait faux. Mais je la considère comme ma sœur, je ne voulais pas être avec et encore moins l'épouser mais depuis la disparition de ma mère, papa voulait voir tous ses fils heureux et en couple, sauf Charlie, qui à ses yeux était un cas désespéré. Néanmoins le plus amusant, était sa réaction face aux jumeaux, car depuis la fin de la guerre, ces deux-là avaient annoncés à notre père ce dont tout le monde à la maison se doutait, c'est-à-dire, qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus que fraternel. Papa avait très mal réagi au début, jusqu'à les menacer de les déshériter mais Fred et George ont tenu le coup et ont imposés leur amours pour tout le monde. Papa avait fini par accepter avec l'appui de Bill, Charlie mais également le mien. Hermione ne me comprenait pas, elle trouvait cela horrible, et refusait depuis lors d'adresser la parole à l'un des deux jumeaux, qui eux profitaient de la vie en couple comme deux gamins. Enfin bon je m'éloigne un peu.

Donc je me trouve devant un Draco qui me lance un petit sourire en coin sadique, le sourire secret des Malfoy. Et Ginny me regarde avec désapprobation. Sûrement ma tenue n'allait pas à ses yeux. Non… c'est elle qui la choisit. Alors quoi ?

_« R__on, as-tu vu l'état de tes cheveux? Tu comptes te marier avec cette tête qui signifie ''je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit a__lors laissez-moi tranquille. »_

_«__ Pas besoin non plus __d'exagérer. »_

_« Pardon, j'exagère, qui exagère ? »_

_« Gin' calme-toi. Mais elle a raison tu devrais te coiffer, je peux le faire si tu veux. Après être passé entre mes mains, tu seras à tomber, même si tu seras toujours la petite belette. »_

_« Je ne pense pas avoir bes… »_

_« Draco, c'est une merveilleuse idée, je te laisse avec lui. Et toi fait un effort, c'est ton mariage aujourd'hui. Mais rien ne m'empêche de te tuer après le mariage. »_

_« Oh si ma chérie, la mariée, que tu dois préparer. Alors va, laisse-nous entre hommes, je m'occupe de cet incapable. »_

_« Merci, mon amour. Je t'aime. »_

_« Oui, moi aussi. Allez va. »_

Elle s'en alla après un dernier baiser pour Draco et un regard noir dans ma direction. Draco me fit signe de le suivre. Je montais derrière lui dans les escaliers, qui étaient toujours aussi étroits. Je me souvins alors lorsqu'Harry et moi, les montions pour aller dans ma chambre, où nous faisions des batailles explosives que je gagnais. Je souris tristement, une sorte d'amertume s'insinuant en moi. Et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je secouais la tête, je devais l'oublier, ne plus y penser, ne pas pleurer pour une personne qui m'a abandonnée et qui devait vivre heureux avec une femme et des enfants, qu'il aimait et était chéri en retour comme il le méritait. Oui, alors que moi je pense encore à lui, avec autant de tristesse. En effet, peut-être que Bill avait raison, je restais trop axé sur le passé, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Harry était parti en me laissant une simple lettre, alors que la veille encore il m'avait promis de rester à mes côtés pour toujours. Arrivé au dernier étage, devant ma chambre, Draco ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer, il me fit m'asseoir devant le bureau et fit apparaître divers objets, que j'assignais à des instruments de torture. Il commença alors son travail en me tirant les cheveux, au début cela se fit dans un silence total, mais aussi un peu gênant. Je voyais Draco me lancer des regards mal à l'aise. Ainsi je commençais la conversation.

_« Que veux-tu me dire ? »_ J'avoue la subtilité n'a jamais été mon fort.

_« Je … En fait mon père va venir au mariage. Je lui ai proposé de venir. Tu sa__is, av__ant que tu refuses clairement, il a changé. En vérité, avant c'était comme s'il n'était pas lui-même en public, mais depuis la mort de maman, il y a deux ans, il est plus libre, mais aussi plus humain. On voit qu'il souffre, même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. Et puis j'en ai marre de le voir co__ucher avec n'importe qui, __alors je me dis qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un de ta famille qui arrivera à capter son attention. »_

_« Ça va Draco, j'accepte sans problème. Si tu dis qu'il a changé alors soit, qu'il vienne. Et on peut le présenter avec Evangelica ou … »_

_« Il est plutôt branché mec, Ron mais on peut toujours essayé. »_

_« Oh je vois, eh bien on a qu'a essayé avec Oliver je crois qu'il s'en fiche un peu, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. »_

_« Bien, faisons ça. Merci beaucoup, Ron. Vraiment c'est mon père et je tiens beaucoup à lui et j'en ai marre de le voir avec cette vie de débauche alors que c'est un aristocrate et d'autant plus un Malfoy, bon sang. »_

_« Ça ne te gène pas que ton père préfère les hommes, alors qu'il était avec ta mère il n'y a pas si longtemps ? »_

_« Pour tout te dire, avec ma mère c'était un mariage de connivences alors je crois que maintenant il profite d'une jeunesse, d'une vie de célibataire qu'il n'a jamais eu__e__. Et en plus il sait qu'il est magnifique… »_

_« Oui, quand un Malfoy connait ses qualités il faut faire attention. »_

_« Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Et Ron je peux te demander une chose? »_

_« Tu viens de le faire mais je t'en prie vas-y continue. »_

_« Je suis désolé de te parler de cela ainsi mais je n'aime pas ta sœur, et je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans la faire souffrir. En vérité je crois que moi aussi je suis attiré par les h__ommes. Tu__ sais quand je vois Fred et George, je n'ai qu'une envie leur sauter dessus et les supplier de partager une nuit avec moi. Tu __vois même un Malfoy, ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis… Tu sais si j'étais encore à Poudlard je me dirais, ce ne sont que les hormones et c'est ce que je me suis dit, et ce que je me dis depuis deux mois mais en vérité je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard d'eux. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est de la nouveauté mais ça ne peut pas être ça, je vois mon père embrassé des hommes tous les jours. Je suis perdu, Ron. »_

_« Tu sais je ne suis pas un bon conseiller en amour. Mais pour Ginny tu devrais lui dire plutôt que de rester avec elle. Tu feras souffrir tout le monde dans l'histoire, tout d'abord toi, car un jour tu la tromperas et alors tu te sentiras tellement mal que tu n'arriveras plus à te regarder dans un miroir. Alors ce sera elle qui souffrira mais aussi les enfants que tu lui feras car quand tu les regarderas tu te sentiras coupable de ne pas les aimer eux et leur mère, comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus importante de ta vie. Et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. Puis en ce qui concerne les jumeaux je ne vois rien d'autre que de leur dire ton problème. Alors peut-être est-ce une nouveauté que tu veux tester. Ils accepteront peut-être de t'aider. »_

_« Merci Ron. Même si je ne pense pas avoir le courage d'aller les voir et leur dire que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de leur sauter dessus. Mais pour Hermione je suis désolé, j'avais déjà vu que tu ne l'aimais pas comme ta femme mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. »_

_« C'est pas grave je tiendrais le coup, je ferais un effort pour papa, pour maman, la famille mais aussi Harry qui m'a demandé de vivre heureux et de ne pas la rendre triste. »_

_« Ne t'oblige pas à rester avec elle pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas Ron, même si Harry est la personne la plus importante pour toi dans ce monde. Vis pour toi. __Bon voilà j'ai fini. »_

_« Bien merci je vais descendre, le mariage commence dans une demi-heure à peine. »_ Je commençais à sortir quand il m'interpella de nouveau _« Oui. »_

_« Je voulais juste te dire que tu peux encore lui dire, sinon vous serez liés, vous mais aussi avec les enfants jusqu'à la mort. »_

_« Non Hermione n'a pas voulu de ce lien. »_

_« Vraiment, mais n'hésite quand même pas Ron. Même si tu n'es pas la personne dont je suis le plus proche, en v__érité je ne suis proche de personne, enfin bon je ne veux que ton bonheur et non te voir dépressif. »_

_« Merci beaucoup Draco, moi aussi je t'apprécie énormément. Allez à tout à l'heure et fais en sorte que mon deuxième témoin ne soit pas en retard, n'est-ce pas témoin n°1 ? »_

_« A vos ordres chef ! »_ me dit-il en faisant le salut militaire moldu.

Alors que je descendais pour aller dans le jardin, je regrettais toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises dans ma vie et surtout de ne pas m'être rendu compte bien avant que je n'aimais pas Hermione, mais que c'était une simple amie, rien de plus. Oui je voulais qu'Harry soit là aujourd'hui, qu'il se tienne devant cet autel, mais puisqu'il avait disparu j'ai décidé avec l'appui de Ginny de mettre Draco et Neville comme témoins. Les demoiselles d'honneurs étaient Luna et Ginny.

Je me stoppais dans l'escalier, pris de frayeur, non pas celle des futurs mariés qui se disent que leur moitié leur dira peut-être non, mais celle d'un homme qui se rend compte qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir, pas devant toute sa famille, devant tous ses amis. Oui ce mariage ressemblait à une union entre deux êtres qui s'aimaient depuis Poudlard, alors que la guerre faisait encore rage, entre deux adolescents qui sont devenus adultes et qui ont traversé de nombreuses épreuves les unes plus dures que les autres. Mais en vérité, il y a une épreuve que mon cœur n'a pas surmontée et ça a été le départ d'Harry. Je me suis sentis totalement seul, abandonné, délaissé, ce soir-là même si Hermione était là pour me bercer dans ses bras et me dire que tout ira bien. Tout mon être a su qu'à partir de cette nuit-là, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Je voulu alors remonter et chercher Hermione pour lui dire que je ne voulais pas me marier, que je ne l'aimais pas et que si on continuait on ne sera jamais heureux. Mais le courage me manqua, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Pour un Gryffondor je ne faisais pas bonne allure. Ce que Godric devait avoir honte de moi. Mais je continuais de descendre, arrivé dans le jardin je me plaçais sous l'arche faites de fleurs blanches, je ne savais pas lesquels. Les invités étaient déjà présents ce qui n'était pas étonnant, le mariage commençant dans même pas dix minutes. Draco arriva alors en tirant un Neville tout blanc derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent à mes côtés, Neville me sourit et le blond secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Je lui souris tristement.

C'est alors que commença une musique douce et rythmé. Je vis une jeune femme dans le coin derrière les invités jouer au violon avec un jeune homme assis devant un piano. La mélodie devait venir d'eux. Je fis de mon mieux pour montrer un visage heureux à toutes ses personnes qui étaient présentes le jour de ma condamnation. Oui, mais le pire fut lorsque ma future femme apparue. J'entendis des murmures d'étonnement et d'émerveillement, devant un corps aussi angélique en apparence. Je secouais la tête et affichait un visage perdu. Hermione tenait dans ses mains un beau bouquet de fleurs blanches qui m'étaient inconnus, elle avançait d'un pas lent. Son visage était obscurci par le voile, mais je pouvais voir son regard marron qui pétillait et ses lèvres étirés dans un sourire sûre d'elle et séducteur. Sa longue robe blanche trainait derrière elle. La robe avait des manches très courtes qui lui serrait les bras, le haut de son corps était mis en avant par la robe qui lui collait le corps de manière étonnante. Faisant ressortir sa poitrine sur-développée depuis qu'elle avait mise au monde notre fille, et ses hanches parfaitement dessinées. Car oui Hermione était l'une des rares femmes à avoir repris son corps d'avant la grossesse et heureusement, sinon je l'aurais entendu en parler tous les soirs avant d'aller dormir. Enfin bon, revenons à sa robe, cette dernière devenait évasive après ses hanches, un léger voile en dentelle était superposé à la robe, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus gracieux. Car lorsqu'elle marchait, ce voile se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa démarche féline. Ma future avait attaché ses cheveux pour la première fois depuis des années, les mettant en un chignon lâche avec des mèches qui dépassaient, lui rajoutant son côté plutôt débauché mais aussi très féline.

Arrivée devant, je lui soulevais son voile avec je le savais un visage touchée. Ma sœur avait mis dans cette femme tout ce que j'aimais physiquement. Rien que le maquillage lui donnait ce regard animal et fougueux, mais cette femme restait Hermione, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir de désir pour elle, mais je remerciais Ginny de tous les efforts qu'elle avait fourni pour donner un visage à Hermione qui ne lui correspondait pas. Car oui les personnes croiront que ma chère future femme est fougueuse, animale dans notre couple, mais elle était tout sauf cela. Elle passait ses journées devant des dossiers, même une fois rentrée du ministère elle continuait de travailler. Chaque soir, c'était la même chose, elle rentrait me disait bonjour, appelait notre elfe de maison pour lui donner les tâches du jour et le menu, puis elle allait s'enfermait dans son bureau. Moi, je regardais la télévision. Je voudrais simplement précisait, qu'elle m'avait forcé à l'acheter puisqu'à son goût il manquait d'objets moldus dans notre logement. Mais cette télévision était maintenant au centre de nombreuses disputes, car elle la trouvait trop bruyante. Lorsque Hermione rentrait et que je travaillais, elle venait s'asseoir à la table de notre cuisine et se mettait au travail face à un dossier. Mais chaque jour c'était la même chose, elle finissait par oublier notre fille, et je devais arrêter de travailler pour aller la chercher. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis la conception de notre enfant qui était dans son ventre. Mon regard se pose alors sur le ventre de ma femme, alors que le prêtre continue de parler, et je me demande si notre bébé aura la même vie que ma petite Malina. Devra-t-elle supporter la vie avec deux parents qui ne s'aiment plus, mais qui font semblant car tel était leur rôle ?

Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas si Hermione m'aime, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, moi je ne l'aime plus, même en tant qu'amie, je ne la supporte plus. Le fait de faire semblant d'être un couple m'avait détruit de l'intérieur, et j'avais rejeté la faute sur cette femme, pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle aussi n'était pas heureuse avec moi. Oui, ce que j'avais dit à Draco concernant l'amour était vrai. J'avais fait tout ce que je lui avais dit, j'ai trompé avec de nombreuses femmes, mais le pire de tout, c'est mes sentiments à l'encontre de ma fille, ma belle Malina. A chaque fois que je la regarde je me sens tellement coupable et je vois en elle sa mère, l'Hermione que j'avais rencontré à Poudlard, ma meilleure amie. Et je détourne le regard de peur de voir ses yeux plein de désir d'apprendre, de savoir, comme ceux de sa mère. Mais ce qui me réconfort c'est lorsque je regarde les cheveux roux de Malina est sa ressemblance avec moi, même minime. Elle avait le caractère de sa mère, un peu miss-je-sais-tout. Dès qu'elle avait appris à lire, Hermione lui avait fait lire tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main. Malina avait malgré tout un peu de moi, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne voyait pas les choses les plus visibles aux yeux des autres. Du haut de ses trois ans, elle était très intelligente et allait dans une école moldue, choisie par les bons soins de sa mère.

Mon dieu, je n'arrive même plus à faire semblant dans mes pensées, mais à l'extérieur je semblais l'homme le plus heureux du monde et je le savais. Seul Draco avait remarqué ma mélancolie. Oui, il devait être habitué à percer les gens, voir plus loin que leur apparence. Il avait dû lui-même faire semblant toute sa vie, aux yeux de ses parents pensant qu'il était pour Voldemort. Mais lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de sa mère il y a deux ans, mort qui avait fait la une des journaux, Draco avait changé. On voyait partout le visage froid de Lucius Malfoy et celui dévasté de son fils. Ou encore le visage tuméfié de Narcissa, cette femme si merveilleuse… Cela avait été un véritable scandale. Les Aurors n'avaient pas fait que de l'arrêter ou la tuer d'un simple Avada, mais l'avait en vérité battue à mort. Il paraissait selon certaines rumeurs que le patriarche avait été laissé dans le même état mais avait pu être sauvé par les médicomages. Mais personne n'a jamais affirmé, et aucune photo le prouvant n'a été trouvée. Alors on avait abandonné l'affaire, et la famille Malfoy avait été oubliée dans sa globalité, sauf lorsqu'on voyait Lucius Malfoy se baladait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était souvent quand sa famille était traitée comme le pire des insectes que je voyais Draco avec son véritable visage, le gars sympa et qui pouvait être affecté par quelque chose. Avec ma sœur je savais qu'il jouait un rôle maintenant, je tournais ma tête dans sa direction et le vit me fixer d'un air désapprobateur. Il me mima avec ses lèvres de dire non. Et c'est là que j'entendis Hermione dire un « oui » haut perché avec sa voix cristalline. Je dis non de la tête à Draco et regardais ma future femme dans quelques secondes, avec un sourire joyeux et tendre. Oh oui, je faisais aussi bien le transi amoureux que notre cher Malfoy. Le prêtre me regarda et me dit sa formule habituelle à laquelle je devais répondre positivement avec un grand sourire heureux.

_« Ronald Bilius Weasley acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici présente? »_

Je baissais le regard vers nos alliances à nos côtés tenus sur un coussin rouge en velours par ma petite Malina, qui me regardait en souriant, puis je relevais la tête et observais l'assemblée me regarder avec un sourire heureux, joyeux. Je cherchais du regard, un instant, mon meilleur ami avant de me souvenir qu'il ne sera jamais là. Puis je fixais mon père qui malgré ses rides qui soulignaient son âge avancé, sautillait sur sa chaise en me souriant gaiement. Non je ne pouvais pas refuser et briser leurs espoirs, ni celui de mon père qui était heureux que son fiston refasse sa vie malgré les épreuves de la vie et surtout l'absence de sa mère, qui était pour lui, je le savais, l'absence qui me faisait le plus de mal. Mais il avait tort, un certain brun à lunettes et avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair me manquait encore plus. Je soupirais d'un air lassé et me tournais vers Hermione, qui me regardait avec un sourire mais aussi une petite étincelle de peur et d'interrogation. Je la rassurais d'un sourire et dit la petite phrase que tout le monde attendait.

_« Oui, je le veux. »_

_« Je vous déclare alors mari et femme. Veuillez embrassez la mariée. »_

Et je fis ce que tout le monde attendait de moi, je pris délicatement Hermione par les hanches et lui caressait tendrement la joue avec un sourire tendre collé à mes lèvres. Je faisais l'homme heureux. Puis j'avançais mes lèvres en direction des siennes, elle était impatiente d'en finir, je le voyais au fond de ses yeux. Elle voulait montrer à tous que je lui appartenais. Je finis par l'embrasser, mon baiser qui devait durer une demi-seconde s'étira, lorsqu'elle m'attira à elle dans un baiser langoureux, qui montrait notre amour aux autres. Je finis par m'éloigner d'elle et lui souris, puis pris sa main et me tourner vers l'assistance. Le premier à s'avancer fût mon père, qui nous félicita et me pris dans ses bras, ce qui me surpris, lui qui était si pudique avec ses sentiments. L'idée que ce mariage était bien, augmenta dans mon cerveau, oui voir mon père aussi heureux n'avait pas de prix. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à ce que Ginny me saute dans les bras en criant alors que les autres invités s'en allaient vers le chapiteau présent dans une autre partie de notre jardin. Draco se tenait derrière, avec Malina dans les bras. Il me regarda, puis observa Hermione. Il s'avança et pris ma femme dans ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers moi lorsque ma sœur se décida à me lâcher, enfin. Et me prit dans ses bras en me disant qu'il devait me parler. J'acceptais, et pris Hermione par la main. Puis nous marchâmes main dans la main, jusqu'au chapiteau. Arrivés sur place, le bal commença.

La soirée continua au son de la musique moldue comme sorcière, alternant danse et remplissage de mon estomac. Je passais d'invités en invités, acceptant les félicitations avec un sourire heureux, et continuant la comédie de l'amoureux transi en lançant des regards tendre ou empli de fièvre vers ma nouvelle femme. Puis Draco vint me voir alors que je me goinfrais de petits plats préparés par ma belle sœur.

_« Draco.»_

_« Ron, on devait parler. »_

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai, bah allons-y, parlons. »_

_« Pas ici, s'il te plaît. Ce que je dois te dire est privé. »_

_« D'accord viens. » _Je l'emmenais vers l'arrière du chapiteau, là où se retrouvé les couples pour plus d'intimité. _« Ça te va là? »_

_« Oui, c'est parfait. Ron, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt comment te le dire pour ne pas que tu me hais. J'ai essayé de t'empêcher de te marier avec elle. »_

_« Quoi ? Hermione me trompe, voyons mon gars, je le sais bien. Elle déteste faire du shopping et depuis quelques mois elle en fait presque tous les jours. »_

_« Oui, elle te trompe mais ce n'est pas que ça. En fait je… je suis son amant. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Oui, enfin tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non, c'est vrai, je suis juste choqué, imagine que je l'aimais. »_

_« Je sais c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Je suis désolé Ronny. Ça a commencé une soirée au bar, j'avais trop bu à cause de mon pr__oblème avec tes frères. Elle est arrivée et s'est mise à boire avec moi. Puis je crois qu'on était tous les deux bourrés, et une chose en entrainant une autre on a fini par passer la nuit ensemble dans une chambre d'hôtel. »_

_« Pourquoi tant de franchise tout d'un coup? »_

_« Hier alors qu'on se voyait en tant qu'amis, elle m'a annoncé que l'enfant qu'elle porte ne pouvait pas être le tien, donc c'est obligatoirement le mien, puisque ça correspond et que c'est la première fois qu'elle te trompait. Je lui a__i alors dit que je voulais bien m'occuper de cet enfant, j'e__n assumerais les conséquences mais elle m'a répondu que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un plan cul pour décompress__er, vu que t'es toujours absent. »_

_« Attends, stop-toi deux secondes. Tu veux dire que l'enfant qu'elle attend n'est pas de moi? »_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une inquiétude atroce me compresser l'intestin et me donner envie de vomir.

_« Oui, c'est ça. Je suis dés … »_

Je lui avais lancé mon poing en plein visage, l'inquiétude avait été vite remplacée par une colère noire. J'ignorais ce qui me prenais, il est vrai qu'il y avait des jours je m'interrogeais sur ma paternité mais apprendre que la personne sur qui je comptais le plus depuis le départ de Harry avait osé me tromper ainsi me mis hors de moi.

_« Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, tu m'entends ! C'est ma femme maintenant et va voir ailleurs salopard ! »_

Je parti après lui avoir jeté ces mots au visage, mais je ne voulais pas retourner sous le chapiteau et jouer à nouveau la comédie devant toutes ces personnes, devant ma propre famille. Alors je m'éloignais en direction du champ un peu plus loin appartenant à notre voisin. J'avais besoin de calme, de réfléchir et surtout de me détendre, frapper cet enfoiré ne m'avait pas du tout aidé au contraire je voulais y retourner et le tuer. Et surtout je souhaitais m'expliquer avec ma chère femme et comprendre, comment on pouvait aimer une personne et la tromper avec le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Oui, je l'avais trompé mais une seule fois, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, il est aussi vrai que je savais qu'elle voyait d'autres hommes, mais jamais je me serais attendu à Draco. Pas lui, alors que c'est la seule personne qui me fait vraiment rire depuis que je suis entré en dépression. Je sortis les médicaments de ma poche et en pris un pour me calmer plus rapidement et ne pas aller m'en prendre à Hermione devant tout le monde. Je me calmais un peu sous l'effet des antidépresseurs, puis je retournais doucement vers le chapiteau. À l'intérieur je m'assis sur une chaise.

Alors que je déprimais dans mon coin, je découvris Malfoy père assez entreprenant à l'égard de Charlie, je souris malgré moi, devant la mine de mon frère et son petit air timide et gêné. Habituellement c'était lui qui draguait et les autres qui compatissait mais devant le regard de prédateur de Lucius Malfoy, il était la proie et une proie qui allait se laissait avoir dans les filets d'un prédateur des plus magnifiques mais aussi séducteurs. Charlie lui sourit alors qu'une jeune femme approcha d'un pas léger, il lui mit un bras autour de la taille avec un regard triomphant à l'adresse du Lord, qui souriait toujours mais un sourire beaucoup plus amer. La jeune femme embrassa mon frère, cela aurait dû montrait que Charlie était en couple et amoureux mais tout le contraire se produisit lorsqu'il lança un regard fiévreux à Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier sourit heureux. C'était plaisant de les voir se tourner autour, j'étais déjà désolé pour cette femme qui sera mis au second plan un jour ou l'autre. Car mon frère était totalement tombé sous le charme du patriarche avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus-gris emplis de désir mais aussi de tristesse, ce qui lui donnait un air de bad boy. Mais je le savais, ce qui ne laisserait jamais Charlie indifférent était ce visage sans aucune imperfection, ce port de tête et cette façon de se déplacer tout à fait gracieuse. Oh oui, Charlie était déjà sous le charme de cet homme au regard de glace. S'il ne finissait pas dans son lit cette nuit, cela finira par se produire un jour ou l'autre. Car Lucius Malfoy était un prédateur qui ne lâchait pas ses proies les plus belles.

Oui, j'aurais dû être choqué de cette attirance pour mon frère, mais je ne l'étais pas. Au contraire j'étais heureux, enfin les rôles s'inversaient, mon frère ne fera pas de mal à une pauvre fille encore cette nuit, et il allait pouvoir se lâcher avec un homme, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'annonce des jumeaux. Papa avait été tellement choqué que je pense tout le monde a voulu lui faire plaisir et lui montré que nous étions en couple avec une femme ou un homme pour Ginny. On voulait tous le rassurer, même Bill venait tous les jours, pendant un moment, avec Fleur et ils s'embrassaient dans la cuisine devant papa comme pour le rassurer. Mais je ne comprenais pas cette réticence chez mon père. C'est vrai, les sorciers homosexuels peuvent avoir des enfants avec une simple potion, il nous l'avait expliqué lui-même lorsque la discussion sur la sexualité était arrivée. Alors il savait qu'il aurait des petits Weasley qui courraient partout dans la maison en couple avec un homme ou avec une femme. Mais il devait être vieux jeux. Le plus amusant c'est qu'à cette époque Ginny faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était célibataire, papa l'avait alors harcelé, la suppliant de lui dire qu'elle aimait les hommes et quand elle l'avait fait en soupirant, il avait paniqué en disant qu'elle avait dit cela pour être tranquille. Alors elle avait ramené Draco à la maison, tout le monde avait était heureux et les avait félicité, sauf moi. Je me méfiais de lui, voulant protéger ma petite sœur d'un sale Serpentard. Et j'avais raison au fond, il avait fait un gosse à une autre fille. Je soupirais en me disant que c'était bien un Malfoy, même pas capable de soutenir sa femme mais aller en engrosser d'autres. La vérité c'est qu'il avait arrêté d'aimer Ginny le jour où il a appris qu'elle était stérile et qu'on ne pouvait pas remédier à cela même avec la magie. Cela faisait déjà deux ans. Ils avaient alors tout essayé même des petites pilules magiques qui permettaient de favoriser ou de permettre à une femme de tomber enceinte. Mais Ginny s'était sentie mal et n'avait pas supporté les médicaments, elle n'avait rien dit de peur de perdre son mari, jusqu'au jour où elle est tombée dans le coma. Je tournais mon regard vers elle alors qu'elle dansait avec Malina, elle souriait heureuse, ne sachant pas que son mari s'était fait réconforté par ma femme et que maintenant il avait un héritier, le beau et grand Malfoy.

Je soupirais et regardais Fleur dans les bras de Bill sourire béatement, je devrais être aussi heureux que eux le jour de leur mariage mais seul un sentiment de nostalgie montait en moi, de tristesse et de colère lorsque je pensais à Malfoy et ma chère nouvelle femme. Tout d'un coup Draco se plaça devant moi, je voulus me lever mais il me tint par la main.

_« Je suis désolé, Ron. Vraiment. Je sais que c'est dur, enfin non, je ne sais pas le sentiment que tu ressens vraiment mais, je savais que tu ne l'aimais pas et j'étais perdu. Je venais d'__apprendre que Ginny ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfants, puis j'ai commencé à être attiré par tes frères et alors … »_

_« Ce n'est pas une raison valable, je comprends très bien que tu n'aimes pas ma sœur et que tu l'ais trompé mais faire un gosse à Hermione, je ne comprends pas. Je … »_

_« Tu sais quand j'étais au lit avec Hermione, Ginny est tombé dans le coma, alors j'ai compris que ça avait été une grosse erreur, puis à force d'être attiré par… Je ne voulais pas me dire que j'étais g__ay, je sais que mon père le prendrait bien, même très bien, regarde le on dirait un gamin. Mais je ne voulai__s__ pas l'admettre par moi-même. Je … j'ai toujours été élevé dans l'optique ou c'est mauvais d'être gay. Et j'étais perdu, je me sentais comme un monstre, une anormalité. »_

_« Je comprends Draco. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, c'est juste que mes filles sont les dernières choses réelles qu'il me reste, et toi tu es le seul qui me permet de vivre encore aujourd'hui. Et je me sens trahi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis juste en colère. »_

_« Je vois alors je te laisse seul, et bonne lune de miel. Ron ? »_

_« Mmmm… »_

_« Je voulais juste te le dire pour que tu le saches et que tu… que tu»_

_« Que je ? »_

_« Non laisse tomber, c'était idiot, bonne soirée, je rentre à la maison. »_

_« Salut Draco. Et courage avec mes frères. »_

Il partit avant d'entendre la fin de ma phrase. Je vis alors Fred l'approcher et George de l'autre côté, je souris en secouant la tête. Ils n'allaient pas le draguer juste le taquiner mais je savais que pour Draco ce sera dur de résister à leur regard de braise. Les jumeaux mettront notre cher Draco à l'épreuve, pour savoir s'il est vraiment amoureux de notre petite sœur. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir s'il tiendra ou non.

Je me levais et allais affronter la fin de soirée, en me disant que ce soir je devrais coucher avec ma femme pour consommer notre mariage. Merveilleuse perspective en soi.

* * *

_Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre mais pour les premiers chapitres servent à mettre en place l'histoire et surtout voir ce qui a changé de leurs vies._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des personnes ont pris le temps de me laisser un avis rapide ou très long parfois (mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire j'adore)._

_Au prochain chapitre on retrouvera Harry_

_**Réponse à Myself:** Tout d'abord bonjour à toi, ou bonsoir. Merci de m'avoir envoyer ton avis et j'ai ajouté Teddy car je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore cet enfant, je le trouve tellement mignon (même si on parle quasiment pas dans la saga). Alors pour ton petit coup de gueule je suis assez d'accord avec toi, mais même si il attire toujours les ennuis à lui, il faut bien qu'un jour il soit heureux et une vie plus ou moins banale. Et je suis heureuse que le début (le prologue en tout cas) t'ai assez plu. Et j'espère que tu aimeras ma fiction malgré le couple Harry/Ron. Je sais bien que ce couple n'est pas aimé. (Pour tout te dire moi non plus j'aimé pas trop ce couple au début mais un jour j'ai lu une fiction très bien mené sur eux et j'ai adoré. Voilà j'ai raconté un peu ma vie :D) Merci encore pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite t'a bien plu._


End file.
